Dark Destiny
by Yinqi
Summary: { au where karone's lethal strike against andros wasn't blocked; also includes a lame alteration to the origin of the "psycho rangers". }


{ au where karone's lethal strike against andros wasn't blocked; also includes a lame alteration to the origin of the "psycho rangers". }

* * *

"...rone... K...ne, ple...!"

The words meant little to her. Exactly what was the Red Ranger attempting to accomplish? Does he not know how futile it was to try and swindle the harbinger of evil? Such a fool - the words emanated from his voice were nothing more than a muffled noise. An empty sense of bemusement dwindled her thoughts.

"Goodbye, brother." The sneer was hollow, and it felt very detached, despite the coercion in her tone sounding incredibly sincere.

It was the bloodcurdling scream that finally grasped her full attention.

As though a curtain had suddenly been open, letting sunlight fill up a dark room, it took Astronema a whole moment to realize her surroundings. In her hands rest the Wrath Staff, the dark weapon that was familiar in her presence, yet distant in her memory. What had covered the spear of the weapon was more of a surprise, gradually growing into a pure form of trepidation as conscious Karone finally came to a realization.

The Red Ranger - Andros, her brother - stood at the other end of the Wrath Staff, pierced by the very tip. It appeared to be a minuscule poke, and that's all it could have been, had the staff been an ordinary weapon. She knew, however, that the dark power it possessed had performed itself intended deed.

"An...dros...?" Green eyes wide with horror, her trembling hands gave way, dropping the Wrath Staff as she rushed to the falling Ranger. Dropping to her knees, Karone held firmly onto Andros, who could do no more than stare blankly at the ceiling while holding his open wound.

Why now? Of all times, why would she return to her senses now, when every little thing that could have prevented this have come to pass with no action taken? Karone was aware of her actions. As an uninhibited Astronema, she wanted to destroy the Power Rangers. Killing them one by one was not enough, however. No, she wanted them to suffer, rob them of their lives again and again. With Dark Specter's power, she was able to do this - to pull the Rangers up, just to push them back down. The only price was Dark Specter's life source, and the heroes' sanity.

Of course, only one refused to die. Even with his comrades falling apart, their minds deteriorating, their leader refused to give up so easily. Even with his childhood friend in cryogenic state once more, he continued to remain positive, all in order to save his only family. Such emotions sickened her, and even after Dark Specter's demise, resulting in the Rangers remaining lifeless permanently, Astronema still vowed to destroy the Red Ranger with her own hands.

So why would her free will return _now_? Her older brother - her own flesh and blood, figuratively and literally - rested in her arms.

And it was by her own hands.

Karone wanted Andros to respond - verbally, physically, any sign that he could react to her tears. There was nothing; all that was left of him was the physique that donned the red uniform that represented the good. With his last breath came the end of the Power Rangers.

This was the path that she was sewn onto, and any chance of turning back left along with her brother's life.

Several minutes had passed before she could move, tenderly lowering the helmeted crown onto the floor before standing on her own feet. Even then, Karone remained in the same spot, glazed eyes staring at the figure of her former sibling and adversary.

A moment later, heavy footsteps approached her. She did not have to look up or even ponder over their identity to know it was her loyal follower and caretaker.

"My Queen, you have accomplished your quest - you have annihilated the last of the Power Rangers. Nothing can stand in our way now, Your Majesty." Kneeling down, Ecliptor rested on one leg, his arm and sword resting limply over his knee and his head lowered solemnly.

This was all it was for: to rule over all with the might of her power. Everything was hers for the taking. Any chance to repent or do the right thing was long gone. Exactly what was the "right thing"? She had no clear picture on what was right. All she knew were the facts - blood was on her hands, and she was trained at a young age to rule over all.

Dark Specter was dead. The Power Rangers were dead, nothing more than empty shells possessed by psychotic ambitions. Andros was dead.

Karone was dead.

With no more obstacles in her path, the Queen of Evil dictated the galaxy, just as she was destined to be.


End file.
